everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitra Bandar
Mitra Bandar is the son of Prince Monkey and Jahuran from the Indian fairy tale The Monkey Prince. Info Name: Mitra Bandar Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Monkey Prince Alignment: Royal Roommate: Lelio Colombo Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure all monkeys are well taken care of. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a monkey with the power of my monkey skin. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Pushpa Sabr. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be not very careful when it comes to heavy objects. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Getting to know animals one-on-one helps make us understand them better. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. I'm afraid of working with power tools. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Lelio. Character Appearance Mitra is of average height, with brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a pink and orange jacket with a mango pattern over a black shirt and black capris. On his face are glasses. When he uses his monkey skin, he is able to turn into a mango-colored monkey. Personality Mitra loves monkeys and being around them. He frequently climbs trees to associate with them. He especially likes to use his monkey skin so he can be one of them. He also loves mangoes and eats them quite often, frequently sharing them with his best friend and roommate Lelio. In contrast to Lelio, Mitra is friendly, outgoing, and talkative, although he is nerdy too (albeit less nerdy than Lelio). Biograhy Hello! My name is Mitra Bandar. I am the son of Prince Monkey. My father was the youngest of seven sons born to his father's seven wives. He was born with a monkey skin that he could put on to turn into a monkey and take off to become human again. After being given a horse and clothes, he went with his brothers to try to win the princess Jahuran, the daughter of the neighboring raja, who would marry any man who struck her with a heavy ball. He managed to win her over by throwing the heavy ball at her three times. She then shot an arrow to find out who had hit her. She then found Prince Monkey, and decided to marry. One night, after attending a nautch, his wife burned the monkey skin. At first he was angry, but the next day she showed him to his mother and father, who were glad to be reunited with their handsome son. I am one of six children. I have two older brothers and three older sisters. We live in peace with my grandfather the raja and my grandmother the rani. I am close with my parents and paternal grandparents, as well as my maternal grandparents. My uncles are not married, but they each adopted a son so they could continue the story. I love monkeys. They are highly revered in my family's kingdom - near our palace is a temple where the monkeys roam around freely and are given plenty to eat. I was given my own monkey skin as a baby, and it has grown with me. I don't wear it all the time, but I like to keep it with me. I store it with my clothes. There are plenty of monkeys in my family's kingdom, and I like to talk to them while I'm wearing my monkey skin. Although sometimes it gets a little hot wearing it - I sweat a lot. I like going to Ever After High. There's a lot to do here, plus monkeys to meet in Beast Training and Care. I also love Cooking Class-ic, where I get to try a lot of cool recipes. I've made a best friend in the form of my roommate Lelio. He's really sweet. We do a lot of stuff together - we play video games, read books, and watch television together. Lelio likes cooking too, and sometimes I help Lelio with recipes. I am good at tying knots, and I love to do macrame. I've decorated my room with all sorts of macrame. My paternal grandmother taught me how to do it. I can even make macrame animals - I've made some colorful macrame monkeys for my room. Lelio likes playing with them. I even made Lelio a little macrame scarf for his doll. I'm definitely a Royal since I'd love to continue my family's story. Although to be honest, I don't want to hit anyone with an iron ball. I'm not the type to hit people with things. Trivia *Mitra's surname means "monkey" in Hindi. *Mitra's birthday is May 6. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Indian Category:Primates Category:Shapeshifters Category:NibiruMul's OCs II